Misery Loves Company And Root Beer
by Marymel
Summary: Jack and Matty talk after the events in Benjamin Franklin Gray Duffle. Mild spoilers.


**I don't own MacGyver.**

 **Mild spoilers for Benjamin Franklin + Gray Duffle**

 **This idea came to me when I thought of how much I love the relationship between Matty and Jack on the show. I wondered, after the events in episode 2x19, how they might comfort each other. So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and please review!**

There were only a handful of things Matty Webber hated. Bullies, stupid commercials, Jack Dalton being caught with his pants down (crap, she thought, now _that_ image was stuck in her head).

But the number one thing Matilda Webber hated? Being wrong.

She restlessly sighed, thinking of how she felt betrayed by someone she thought she knew. Julian was someone she trusted with her life. She wondered if she'd ever known when he went rogue. She told herself she could never do such a thing - betray her colleagues, her _family_. Especially since taking over the Phoenix Foundation from Patricia Thornton. But seeing her friend...Matty still couldn't believe Julian would do such a thing.

Matty sighed and rolled over, not wanting to call the nurse for something for her headache. "Ugh!" she said with an angry sigh.

"Should I come back?" A familiar Texan drawl asked.

Matty opened her eyes to see Jack Dalton in the doorway. The agent smiled softly as he watched his boss try to relax. He didn't think he'd ever seen her so angry. Matty eyed the two bottles in Jack's hand. "Couldn't bring the good stuff?"

Jack laughed softly. "Not even the Phoenix Foundation could swing that." He came in and set the bottles on the bedside table. "Since you don't need to be drinking the real stuff, root beer will have to do."

Matty couldn't help but smile. She loved how Jack and the others were a family. In the year she'd been in charge of the Foundation, they'd become her family as well. "I appreciate that."

Jack raised his eyebrows and smiled as he opened one bottle. "Was that a compliment?"

"Don't press your luck," Matty said. She took the proffered bottle and took a sip. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

"I know," Jack said as he opened his own bottle and took a sip. "I had to. Not every boss would put herself on the line like you did."

"For your girlfriend?" Matty asked with raised eyebrows.

Jack sighed. "Yeah," he said as he sat in the chair next to Matty's bed. "Is she going to keep her job?"

Matty's features softened as she pursed her lips. "That's up to Oversight. In a way, I admire her giving the money to the children's home. But..."

"She still stole it?" Jack asked.

Taking a deep breath, Matty stared at her bottle of root beer. "Yeah. So...I recommended that whoever her new handler is keep an eye on her."

Jack couldn't help but smile. "Thanks."

Matty glared at Jack. "I know you think she's got this 'heart of gold' thing, Dalton. But the fact is she nearly caused an international incident by bringing Duke Jacoby back from the dead. Then, after she steals from you, she steals again?"

"You just said you admired her for what she did," Jack said.

"She still stole the money," Matty insisted. She sighed deeply and Jack ran his hand down his face. Matty knew that, after what happened with Julian, she was the last person who should criticize Jack. "If she comes back," Matty said softly. "I've recommended the new handler watch her like a hawk. But if something goes wrong again, she goes directly to jail."

Jack sighed, feeling relieved. "I understand."

Matty smiled softly. "You really cared about her?"

"Ah," Jack said with a sigh as he set his bottle on the table. "She did some good work. I just...after Sarah last year and everything with me and Diane...I just...I don't know." He looked down and rubbed his forehead.

Matty sat up and leaned forward. "Jack...it's not a contest. Maybe there is a special someone out there for you."

Jack looked up with a raised eyebrow. "You're giving me a pep talk?"

"It's the meds," Matty shot back.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle. "Ah," he sighed. "I just...I don't know. I cared about her."

"I know," Matty said softly. "But she still stole money, she nearly caused an international incident, stole from you...if you see her again, she may leave you high and dry."

"May?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

Matty smiled softly. "I know you don't want to hear this, but she is bad news."

Sighing deeply, Jack sat back in his chair. "I know. You think she's learned anything?"

"Ask me again when we recover the millions she 'donated'," Matty quipped. She leaned back and noticed Jack smiling softly at her. "What?"

"Just...thinking," Jack said. "Between the two of us...think we can be trusted?"

Matty couldn't help but smirk. "Between you and Miss 'Heart of Gold', and me with my mentor..." Matty looked down when she thought of Julian.

Jack leaned forward and instinctively took her hand. "You are not to blame for what he did."

"Huh," Matty said quietly as she pulled her hand back. She shook her head. "When I saw him...saw the gun..."

"Matty…"

"He was my friend," Matty said. "I should have..."

"Matty!" Jack said forcefully. He waited until she looked at him. "He made his choice. There was nothing you could have done."

Matty sighed softly, knowing Jack was right. That thought honestly didn't scare her like she thought it might. She looked down. "He and I were in training together. I just never thought..."

"I never thought Patti would be a double agent," Jack said, remembering his former boss. "I never thought Nikki would shoot Mac and then turn out to be CIA. Shall I go on?"

A smirk crossed Matty's face as she looked at Jack. "You never know, huh?"

Jack nodded and gave Matty a thoughtful glance. "Sometimes you do. I've trusted Mac with my life for years. Riley and Boze are great at their jobs." When Matty looked away, Jack said, "And I trust you."

Matty looked at Jack, actually surprised to hear the compliment. "I trust you, too." She pursed her lips, happy to have her friendship - _family_ \- with Jack and the Phoenix team.

A nurse came in and told Jack that visiting hours were almost over. "All right," Jack said. He stood and smiled softly at his boss. "I'll come back with the team tomorrow."

Matty smiled at the thought of seeing everyone. "And Dalton...this conversation never happened." She glared at the Texan.

"What conversation?" Jack asked with a wink and a smile. He took Matty's hand. "I'll see you."

"See you," Matty said with a soft smile. Jack nodded to the nurse as he left.

Matty couldn't help but smile as she watched Jack leave. She knew he was right, that she shouldn't blame herself for what her former colleague did. The sting of knowing someone she trusted had gone rogue would most likely still hurt long after her physical wounds healed. She also knew that, no matter what, her Phoenix family would be there for her.

 **The End**


End file.
